VincentxLeon Poetic Fool
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: A collab I did with mousecircus on DeviantArt. She RPed as Leon and I RPed as Vincent. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Vincent gets out of the shower and practically rips the towel off of the holder. The holder falls into the trashcan below but he shows little concern toward it. He hurls open the steamy brass door knob and walks down the hallway of their new castle. Leon's lack of communication was nice but it got on Vincent's nerves sometimes.

Did Leon really have to ignore Vincent? They broke up two years ago and this stupid movie brought them down to the same rural town in Europe to film a movie. Now Vincent has seeped into regret for becoming an actor….and for breaking up with someone he is still hopelessly in love with.

Renting an 18th century castle and putting modern plumbing was a good idea for the movie crew to do yet the water from the cheap plumbing burnt Vincent's skin everytime. Vincent has been trying to leave the castle but the movie crew's schedule permits them to only stay inside. The smell of his ex boyfriend, Leon, is everywhere…Vincent can't escape it.

He rubs his head and he drips down the marble flooring. Vincent tries to calm down. His agent just had to book him a lead role in a romance movie with his ex boyfriend. And to top off this sickeningly horrid melting sundae, Leon and he had to share a room!

Vincent was trying to avoid Leon as much as possible...yet his passionate wet dreams draw him closer to the captivating brunette. Vincent composes himself before he opens the door to Leon's room.

_'Calm down...this day will be over soon. It was just a dream...'_ He tells himself. He woke up that morning with gloom on his face from the extremely loud rooster. Somehow, Leon was still asleep during the chaotic noise. Vincent went to the bathroom to find himself covered in his own clear liquid. Guilt and anger still plucked at him like an out of tune guitar. Vincent opens the thick wooden door to see Leon writing down his lines from memory on the silky bed.

The scratching of Leon's pen stops immediately, as though Vincent's entrance was expected, perhaps even welcomed. He is writing, surprisingly, on old-fashioned vellum. Yet the creamy, ivory tone of the dated paper looks perfectly in place with Leon's Gothic calligraphy. Every letter curls and dips expertly across the page and in spaces where Leon couldn't remember his lines were small images.

Leon's eyes flicker down to gaze at one of these drawings, a picture of a familiar raven-haired youth, as he addresses Vincent. "May I help you?" he says smoothly as he resumes his careful lettering, chocolate eyes darting up for only a moment to stare into Vincent's own crimson irises.

"Well aren't you in a good mood." Vincent practically hisses without thinking. He walks across the room to the closet; still dripping wet. He holds his towel as he opens the off-white closet doors and he peers into his suitcase at the eye-level self. He turns around to see Leon still writing. Vincent slams the closet doors and he glares at Leon.

Leon's idle gaze slides down briefly to rest on Vincent's towel, now barely clutching his hips. Face blank, he looks back up to meet Vincent's enraged eyes. "Please excuse me," he says in an impossibly bored tone.

"I wasn't trying to be rude." For a blissful moment, the brunette's apology, accompanied by the small smile now lacing across his features, seem genuine. Yet only a minute later, he continues, "You're dripping all over the floor, I hope you realize."

Vincent stalks toward Leon with emotions twisted up like rusted chains on his heart. "Does it bother you? It's not your house, so it shouldn't." He says breathlessly and he stands next to Leon's rich wooden nightstand. A moment of silence occurs as Vincent loosens his fists. He turns away and stares at the wall with burning agony.

"I… Forgive me," Leon murmurs to Vincent's turned back. His eyes slide searchingly up and down, as though waiting for the other's body language to betray a hidden message. "Perhaps I was a bit too harsh… and I can see you're not in the most pleasant mood," he continues, soft humor touching his voice.

An awkward pause follows, and the brunette starts again, hoping to distract from Vincent's apparent anger. "It's a nice house, don't you think?" he asks in a dreamy voice. The crimson knight softens his fury and he turns back to look at Leon. "It is alright.....I just have not fully enjoyed it..." Vincent says harshly and his mind flashes to heated visuals from his dream.

_"VINCENT!!!" Leon moaned as he clutched Vincent's incredibly smooth arms. "It will feel good soon...I promise." Vincent's words whispered as they fall into his mind to taint._

"So I take it that you like this house." He asks and his classic grin emerges toward uncomfortable actor. "Um…" Leon smiles uncertainly back at him, trying to ignore the pricking feeling in his thoughts that Vincent's behavior, and his broad smile especially, are entirely false. With the same outward smoothness of his partner, Leon slips back into the appearance of comfort.

"Yes, I'm enjoying my stay here greatly." A gently contented smile works across his face as the brunette gestures around the room. "The castle is beautifully designed… darkly intriguing… Don't you agree? Even the atmosphere…" He sighs deeply. "I feel as though I've been sucked into an 18th Century romance novel."

"Will you shut up?! You sound like you think you are still on the fucking set!" Vincent's voice bursts out into rare anger. He clenches his teeth to avoid yelling again but the pressure is too much....he has to.

"All you do is ignore me and act like you are the best person here! You write and get into character and you know what, everyone LOVES it! Do you ever take the time to think about other people? What happened to you?! Are you this engulfed in the limelight to ignore people like me who are actually sharing scenes with you!?" Vincent shouts and he tries to grab the parchment out of Leon's terrified hands.

"You think you are so poetic?! Well I can be Mr. Romantic too." His voice shatters like a bullet to a wine glass. Vincent struggles to take the paper out of Leon's hands and he falls on the bed in the process.

Leon's jaw drops in shock, and he stares at Vincent with wide, russet eyes, shying away from him on the mattress. "F-forgive me," he says sharply. His sarcasm is marred by confusion, and his voice trembles embarrassingly.

"I did not realize that you were offended by my behavior. Or…" Leon smirks somewhat in a sudden return of confidence. He reaches a slender arm across the scarlet velvet, tugging Vincent's chin gently up to look into his eyes. "Or," he continues, "is this jealousy?"

"Jealousy...?" Vincent's stunned voice whispers and he shakes away from Leon's caring touch. He swiftly turns away and lets his eyes gaze across the paper in his hands. "Leon...this hurts me more than you know...I don't want to be like this...." His deep voice cuts off as his hair drips on the paper. "Just....be the real Leon I use to know..." His voice manages to say as he holds in the sadness he never wants to show.

Leon's face falls back into seriousness, his expression becoming the equivalency of a blank mask. Hidden from the world like always. "Vincent…" His arm stretches across the void between them, a space which suddenly seems to stretch for miles and miles.

"I haven't changed…" His fingers are nearly brushing the darker man's cheek when they falter and return back to their owner, leaving Leon with a new feeling of bitterness. "Perhaps it is you that has becomes something…new."

Vincent turns back to Leon and captures the strong wrist of the male. "Tell me how you feel..." Vincent's mouth says against Leon's ear. "Then we will see which one of us has changed...."

Leon wrenches his arm back, but Vincent's impossibly tight hold restrains him, easily securing him in his position. "I have a script to work on," the brunette says bitingly. His dominant tone, however, is ruined by his gaze, which rests uncomfortably on his other hand, curled in his lap. Even to the most uninformed onlooker it would become obvious that he was terribly uncomfortable being in such close contact with the other actor.

"I know every line...every movement...every tone of this film... Leon...don't hold back from me...You know you are...tell me how you feel...." Vincent's whispers say in Leon's ear and his crimson eyes open as his mouth closes. "You don't have to read your script... I've been watching how you act...something is troubling you..." Vincent says and his wet chest moves closer to his brunette lover.

"Please Leon..." He begs just like he did two years ago. _"Please Leon...tell me what is wrong before you leave me...what did I do wrong to you?" _The memories of the hurtful past quake in the dark man's mind. Vincent's breath entices as he presses his nose to Leon's ear.

"Talk to me..." His seductive words whisper as his hand still clutches his partner's wrist. "I love your voice...." Vincent says and he smoothes his hand under the top of Leon's slightly unbuttoned shirt. "Talk...my love....Please...." His words say as his lust pours out.

Leon releases a low sigh and shifts his hips on the bed. Awareness that Vincent is still wearing only a towel creeps up in his mind in a most bitterly tantalizing way. Simply glancing at that smoothly curving ivory skin send shivers down his spine.

The sight fills his every thought with images of himself and his horribly tempting partner. "Vincent…" he whispers, voice breaking uncomfortably in the suddenly heated room.

"This isn't a good idea…" He tries to continue, but words fail him. He knows he is right, logically. It would be a terrible idea… starting something with the raven-haired man. Yet… how could he resist those gently caressing hands, those smooth lips, curled into an expression of lust and sorrow.

"Why did you walk out the door....I don't want to be alone....I want my dreams of our past together to rebirth. I want you to love me again..." Vincent says as he completely ignores Leon's words. He cups his hand on Leon's chin and stares deeply into his eyes. "I have changed...I am hopeless without you....Talk to me, Leon..." Vincent begs and he gently touches Leon's neck.

Leon's heart, so long frozen over, now burns angrily in his chest. He longs to throw away ever ounce of logic clouding his mind and do as his lover wished. One of the brunette's hands slides upwards to clutch at his own heated chest. "It hurts…" Leon murmurs half to himself, locking onto Vincent's piercing crimson eyes.

Those beautiful orbs, usually so calm and indifferent now reflect a sort of raw panic that terrifies Leon. He was breaking Vincent… and the only way to stop it was to get in deeper. "You don't mean that," Leon chokes out finally. "I've seen you with others since…"

Vincent grits his teeth and digs his nails into Leon's chest. "What did you want me to do? Fall on my knees at your doorstep and cry? I tried to move on....But your face is on billboards back in the city and in portfolios on every agent's desk...." His low voice cuts off and he gets off of the bed.

His towel stays on as he searches for all his clothes in the freezing closet. He compresses them down into the tight fit of the suitcase. "I'm leaving..." His words tell his fellow actor as the provoking sound of the suitcase zipper slides closed. He remains with his back to Leon and he grabs his plastic-covered dry-cleaned tuxedo out of the closet.

"Wait!" Even the brunette himself is surprised as the exclamation passes over his longing lips. He rises heavily from the bed and strides carefully up to Vincent, wrapping his warm arms around the other's hips in sudden boldness. "I didn't mean that, Vincent… Please don't leave…" Despite all of the internal promises he made, and even some to Vincent himself, one of his hands slides up to brush away raven hair. He presses a soft kiss to the nape of the actor's neck, a kiss filled with intermixed uncertainty and desire.

The other's arms hang at his sides and he steps forth to stalk Leon down. "I wish you never left me...." Vincent's words coat in Leon's hushed mind. His hand touches Leon's side cautiously….it's been so long.

All those moments of choking on the held back tears in the castle's library...all those moments behind the scenes of Vincent staring at Leon in the dressing room....all the times he had to touch Leon during a scene.....none of it mattered now....because now he has Leon's lips at his wet throat and his hands on him. Now is the rebirth of their lost poetry.

Leon falls back on the bed and Vincent entwines his tongue into Leon's open mouth. His hands rip off the partner's shirt and the fabric lies useless on the fabric of the bed. His towel slips down his hips as he kisses the air out of Leon's familiar mouth.

The candle light flickers from the melted wax layers on the chandelier. It hangs still up in the center of the bedroom. The warmth emanates like a veil down to the passionate brunettes on the circular king size bed. Vincent presses Leon against the giant scarlet and onyx pillow as his words speak more beautifully than the sweetest calligraphy.

"Did you miss me?" Vincent's deep voice curls into Leon's alert mind. His tongue licks over Leon's lips like a tickling quill. Vincent puts the brunette's hand on his toweled thigh as he hugs his legs around Leon's heated lower body. The dense pillow behind Leon gets pressed by Vincent's moist shins.

Despite his decidedly submissive position, Leon smirks up at his lover. His chocolate irises shine with hunger for Vincent as his mind screams with raw need. Though Leon was always the colder one, quick to seduce but not quite so easy to be seduced, he feels his loin throbbing already.

Uncharacteristic splotches of hectic red splash across his cheekbones from the embarrassment of being aroused by so little. "Every day," he purrs, slipping a hand under Vincent's towel to trace circles sensually on the porcelain flesh of his inner thigh.

"Every day I have ached for you… felt my heart aflame with jealousy whenever I saw you in the arms of another. It was absolute torture…" Leon's delicate words tell Vincent.

"I only have you now, Leon…How do you feel now?" He asks and he sucks fervently on Leon's nipple as he pinches it between his sharp canines. Vincent traces his lips over the erected nub and he licks it firmly.

A tiny moan escapes Leon's tight lips from the other male's ministrations and he flushes with distaste at his own weakness. "Valentine," he breathes out musically, leaning down to press his haunting lips close to Vincent's pale temple. "I feel… perfect," he purrs sensually, tasting Vincent's skin with his hot, wet tongue. One of his hands slides down the midnight actor's ivory back suggestively.

Vincent cups his hand in Leon's pants and he treats him to a dawdling yet rough massage. His melting heartbeat throbs in his ears as he sucks at Leon's lips. Between his legs, he feels himself aching for Leon's precious touches and moans. The evening's lunar glow hits the room like an unearthed silver relic.

The scarlet-eyed lover bites at Leon's shoulder and he caresses his other hand up and down the panting firm chest of the serious actor. "I want you...hard..." Vincent whispers and he curls his fingers around his chocolate male's length. "Heat me..." His pale raw lips achingly hiss and he furiously pins Leon to the headboard with an open-mouth kiss.

Leon's lips vibrate roughly against Vincent's as he moans intensely into the kiss. Stars seemed to replace his vision as he feels himself growing in Vincent's achingly tight grip. The crimson-eyed lover rubs roughly along his length with confidence he'd never before seemed to possess.

Perhaps their break-up had done them both a touch of good, feeding the ridiculously heated passion between them now after the stretch of loneliness. Maybe absence did make the heart grow fonder, Leon muses internally as he grips Vincent's ass, digging his fingernails into lunar-white skin as he releases another groan.

"Again..." Vincent's lips beg and he takes off Leon's belt then ties the other's wrists together with it. He snatches an unused knife off of the nightstand from Leon's cold dinner and he stabs it through the black belt tail above Leon's messy head of maroon hair. The brunette's hands are helpless in the bondage as Vincent bites Leon's member through his dark brown dress pants.

"I miss your heat for me..." Vincent whispers and he flawlessly pulls down the zipper then pulls the open pants apart. The loud shredding sounds fill the other's mind. Vincent tosses the fabric off of the bed and he strokes the throbbing male with his hand. Vincent licks up Leon's panting chest and he rubs his lips over the source of the sounds....Leon's open lips.

Leon stretches forward as best he can in his restraints, arching his back to press his lips firmly back to Vincent's in almost embarrassing neediness. With a tiny smile perched on his face, Leon bites Vincent's bottom lip roughly.

He licks hungrily as crimson blood wells up in a tiny bubble on the cut surface, sucking the abused lip into his own mouth, caressing and punishing all at once. The tantalizing metallic taste of Vincent's blood mingles with the dark lover's own sweet flavor in Leon's mouth, electrifying his taste buds.

"Mmm…" Vincent's moans unveil and he tosses his towel away as he lurches up to slice Leon out of the bondage. He takes the ready knife and he swiftly cuts off Leon's boxers in one swipe.

Vincent straddles on the other's hurting lap and he brushes the blade of the knife over Leon's white chest ever so gently as graceful as the pouring Amazonian mist. He charmingly grins as he meets Leon's vigilant eyes once more. His soaked smile gleams as his shower wet hair covers his eyes.

A knowing smile lights up Leon's pale features as he longs to feel the blade's cool steel rest against his flesh once more. The piercing sting of the metal against his skin reminds Leon of Vincent himself: hauntingly alluring, though with the ever present reminder that in one quick moment, he could become something utterly lethal. Leon shifts his hips underneath the dominating lover, grinding his length against Vincent's in delicious friction.

"Please take me back…" Vincent whispers delicately and he licks his pink tongue up Leon's marble white neck. He pulls his mate to lie down on the bed and he straddles cleverly on top. His dark midnight hair tousles over and covers his gleaming eyes as his sweet lips press against his gasping partner's ear. "Want to play?" His mystifying whisper unfolds like an unexpected sentence from a fortune cookie.

A million sentences pattered against Leon's moistened tongue, each desperately trying to burst over his kiss-bruised lips. Yet the brunette could only stutter, lips twisting into an embarrassingly eager smile.

At long last, finally, he managed to move his locked jaw enough to form the words, "Vincent… you did change." He paused, the edges of his grin twisting up ever more. "For the better," he purred, pressing his hips up against the crimson lover. His darkly searching eyes traveled across Vincent's sharp features, tracing each line, every curve with wonderment. "I never want to let go again…"

"Then hold me tight…I want you too." The dominant male's voice trails off in the shivers of the bitter cold of the bedroom. Vincent curves his hand over Leon's tense hip as his velvet red eyes beam. "Leon…" His mischievous voice wraps around his partner like a warm, welcoming summer wind.

Leon's chocolate, silken hair falls into his eyes as a mysterious gleam overcomes the russet glow. With movements as fluid as the chilled rain outside, he carefully shifts his lean body until he rests atop his lover, straddling his hips with ease.

With a tiny smirk alit on his features, Leon draws down to sink his brilliantly white canines into Vincent's long throat, sucking the delectable crimson that wells up to the surface. His other hand draws down, trailing along Vincent's hips tantalizingly.

"Will you take me back, love?" Vincent asks in a whisper and he closes his eyes as his teasing lips kiss Leon's warm mouth. A small smile tugs at the corner of Leon's lips, and he longs to tease the black-haired actor about his uncharacteristically sweet question. Yet Leon manages to form only one, breathless word. "Yes."


End file.
